


Will you be my Valentine?

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, diaz boys to the rescue, saving buck from bad dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: From anon on Tumblr: if u still want vday prompts, how about buck having a date lined up but it ends up being terrible and he ends up calling eddie for a rescue mission and then they have their own little valentine’s day dinner in like a diner or with pizza at eddie’s house idc go wild i just need eddie rescuing buck from a bad date
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Will you be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Bri and Nova for helping me with this.

The last thing that Eddie was expecting today was to get a text from Buck asking him to fake an emergency. It was Valentine’s Day, after all, and Eddie had planned on spending some time with Christopher after school, maybe nursing a beer before he went to sleep. 

**Buck** : Eddie, I need your help.  
 **Buck** : Please, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious.   
**Buck** : This girl is crazy and I need you to call and fake an emergency. 

Eddie stared at his phone. It was barely 6:15. Their date must have JUST started because he and Christopher still hadn’t left the house to go pick up a heart-shaped pizza for their dinner tonight. 

**Eddie** : You sure?

 **Buck** : YES! I’ll tell you all about it if you just... help. 

Eddie let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the text message. What kind of mess had Buck gotten himself into that it was _this_ bad? 

So, he goes into the kitchen, leaving Christopher in the living room while he calls Buck. He didn’t want to worry his son about something that was fake, to begin with. 

Buck picked up on the second ring. “Eddie?”

“Hey, Buck? Is this a bad time? It’s an Emergency,” Eddie says, trying to keep his voice level to sell it. 

“An Emergency? Is everything okay? Is Christopher okay?” He asks, and Eddie has to bite back a laugh. 

“Um, I, uh,” Eddie fumbles for some sort of an excuse. He doesn’t exactly want to lie and speak something into existence. He could just be incredibly vague and it wouldn’t really matter, right? “It’s Chris.”

“Oh, god, is he okay? Where are you guys at?” Buck asks, and Eddie can just imagine him looking at his date, trying to explain what’s going on. 

“Yeah, um, I think he’s going to be okay,” Eddie says. “Can you come over? Please?”

“Yeah, yeah, Eddie, I’ll be right there,” Buck says. “Tell him I’m on my way, okay?”

“See you soon,” Eddie says before he hangs up. 

“Hey, Chris, change of plans. Buck is coming over tonight,” Eddie says, sending a quick text to Buck. “He’s going to get us a pizza. Do you want anything else?”

“Can we have soda tonight?” His son asks, looking up from his homework. 

“Sure thing,” Eddie says with a smile. 

***

Buck is at their house with a pizza and some soda within forty-five minutes. He doesn’t even knock when he arrives, just barges right in and sets the pizza and a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. “Seriously, Eddie, I owe you one.”

“It’s no biggy,” Eddie says with a shrug. “Happens to the best of us.”

“No, it is a biggy. She- God, I don’t even know where to start.” 

“That bad?” He asks with a smile, grabbing plates out of the cabinet. “If it is, how about we save it for after Chris is in bed? Hmm?”

“Yeah, deal,” he nods, pulling candy and a card out of the grocery bag and hands it to Chris. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Superman!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck,” Chris says, moving in to give him a hug. 

They sit down and eat. Christopher fills Buck in on everything that’s been going on in his life, and Buck listens with peak interest. Eddie can’t help but feel like everything about it is _right_. Like Buck should have been here for Valentine’s day regardless. 

They watch a romantic comedy that's rated PG with Christopher after dinner and together they crush a quart of ice cream. By the time the movie is over, it’s time to put Christopher to bed. Buck helps, of course, which makes bedtime go a lot smoother. He reads to him, while Eddie sits on the floor beside Christopher’s bed. 

When he’s down, Eddie pulls a couple of beers out of the fridge, opens them, and hands one to Buck. “So, what happened?” He asks, sitting down with him on the couch. 

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Buck says, taking a sip of beer. 

“What time did you guys even meet up?”

“Six.”

“You texted me at like 6:15, Buck, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Eddie says, giving him a knowing look. 

“Oh no, it was. It was that bad,” he insists. “She _started_ the date by trying to kiss me.” 

“And?”

“Eddie! I don’t even know her.”

“No offense, but I thought you used to do something like that all the time?”

“Full offense, this was supposed to be the first date. Not just a casual fuck. I don’t do that anymore.”

“Okay,” Eddie says with a nod, taking a sip of his beer. “So, what happened next?”

“She chewed ice like the entire time. I swear she drooled because she talked with ice in her mouth and I just-- it was gross,” Buck throws his head back, resting it on the back of the couch. 

Eddie cringes internally at the thought of it. Chewing on ice was a noise that was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

“Anything else?” He questions, picking at the label on his beer. 

“I mean, other than basically disrespecting our entire profession in about three seconds? No.” Buck says, tucking his toes under Eddie’s thigh. 

“How did she manage that?” Eddie asks, absentmindedly moving one of his hands to rub Buck’s ankle. 

“‘Over-paid uber drivers who sometimes put out fires that hardly ever happen anymore,’” Buck says, making quotations with his fingers. 

“Wow,” Eddie says with raised brows, huffing out a laugh. “Remind me, how did you two meet?”

“Bumble,” Buck frowns, downing the rest of his beer. 

“Wow,” he nods. 

“Do you know how hard it is to meet people these days?” He rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, actually, I do.”

“God, I just wanted to not spend Valentine's day alone, and kiss someone I actually liked,” He says, setting his beer on the coffee table. 

“Well, you didn’t end up spending it alone,” Eddie points out, still nursing his beer. 

“True,” Buck sighs, then looks over at Eddie. “You and Chris are pretty great.”

“You’re pretty great too,” Eddie says with a soft smile on his face. He finishes his beer to get the liquid courage he needs to formulate his next sentence. “You know, you don’t have to meet people through those dating apps or going on bad dates.”

“How else am I supposed to meet people?” Buck asks, cocking a brow. 

Eddie raises his eyebrows, shrugs his shoulders, and gestures to himself.

“Wait, wait, wait, go back,” Buck says, looking back at him. “You like me?”

“Come on, Buck, really?” Eddie huffs a laugh. “Was I not being obvious enough?”

“When?” Buck asks, and Eddie can’t help but roll his eyes. “Does this mean I get to kiss someone I like on Valentine’s Day?”

Eddie looks back at him and shrugs, but it's enough for Buck to take the hint. Eddie watches as he pulls his feet out from where they were tucked under Eddie’s leg. He moves to sit on his knees, then cups Eddie’s face in his hands, drawing him in for a kiss. He pulls away after a moment, and Eddie can’t help but smile. 

“Hey, Eds?” Buck asks, face inches away from his.

“Hm?”

“Will you be my Valentine?”


End file.
